


My Dear Apprentice

by beansprouts (Kindredness)



Category: One Night Ultimate Werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindredness/pseuds/beansprouts
Summary: A quick oneshot to peer into the world of one of my favourite cardgames. Who is the Tanner, and why would he possibly want himself to die?





	

My Dear Apprentice,

 

You may call me a Troublemaker, an Instigator of lies, but I cannot keep this news secret any longer. It seems that those Cursed fumes have finally gotten to me, and I have gone insane. I lie awake at all hours, a permanent Insomniac. Sometimes I see visions of Gremlins and Vampires in the night. I cannot leave my room for peril of some Assassin hiding nearby to attack me- or an Apprentice Assassin wishing bloody murder upon you. My mind has become Diseased, like some mysterious Robber has claimed my sanity. You are the only one I trust these days- not the Prince, not the Hunter, not any Bodyguard in the lands. I fear that no Priest may save me now.  
And this is why I ask you to perform one final Thing for me, my Squire: one final task Witch will make you The Master of my fate. No, it is not the usual flask of wine I request after hours; now is not the time for getting Drunk. To inebriate myself in this condition would make me the Village Idiot. I ask only this: tomorrow morning, when the villagers search for which Werewolf to murder, you place my name down. I know the search for the Alpha, Dream, and Mystic Wolves is important, I know that Renfield and the other Minions lie in wake, but The Count of remaining enemies must take second priority after ending my suffering.  
Do I have regrets, at this, the ending of my life? Not at all- given a second chance, I’d Copy(cat) every action. Of course I had dreams gone unfulfilled: but, after all these years, I suppose Cupid was too busy to find someone to fill my days. And I always dreamed I would take up a museum, become a Curator, and protect every ancient Masonic artifact from nefarious Pickpockets or curious Paranormal Investigators. But it’s too late for that now.  
I suppose I should prepare myself to meet my great Revealer. I only hope I am worthy enough to ascend to that Beholder in the sky- were some Seer or some Apprentice Seer- some grand Aura Seer to test my conscious, would I still be worthy? I have tried to stand Sentinel by my ethics all my life. This will keep me calm as the Marksman takes aim tomorrow.  
That is all, my dear apprentice. I thank you for reading this, and for putting forward my wishes. I know that you will be a wonderful replacement in my absence- you’ll be more than just my Doppelganger, you’ll be better than I ever was. Thank you for all of your help.

Goodbye,

The Tanner


End file.
